


Brother my brother

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brothers, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: What game has Duma been playing while his baby brother has been away from Hell? And what is he going to do to his baby brother's love of his life Chloe hmm?





	1. Duma steals Chloe.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the start of my new multi-chaptered story... yay :D
> 
> No Incest is in this story. Just a cranky devil vs his rather mute brother.

Chloe stood there looking at the man she loves, his true face. "It's real." She whispered softly as she watched him turn towards her. "It's all real." She saw something move past the door. She didn't say anything to him as she moved past him and out the door. "FREEZE!" She shouted at him as she followed the guy. She would handle Lucifer later as she cornered a rather scared woman or well looked human. "Freeze what are you doing here?"

The woman with spiked purple hair pointed to something or someone past Chloe. "RUN!"

Chloe went to turn around before she got knocked her self in the head. "Lucifer." She whispered softly when she hit the ground and passed out.

The woman looked at Duma who stepped out of the shadows to look at her. "You didn't have to hurt the human my master."

Duma placed a finger on his lips as he tilted his head as he heard something.

"Detective where did you go?" Lucifer sounded worried as he walked down the hall.

The woman looked at Duma. "Don't kill me, master, I didn't know there were people in this building."

Duma looked rather annoyed as he heard Lucifer getting closer to them. He pointed at the wall behind him. He bent down and picked Chloe up and throw her over his shoulder. He looked at the woman who moved to follow after him. He shook his head and pointed towards was Lucifer was coming from.

"You want me to deal with him or are you casting me out?" The woman asked looking at Duma.

Duma held up three fingers as he stepped further into the portal as it closed up behind him.

"BASTURD!" The woman yelled as she attacked the wall.

Lucifer walked around the corner. "You okay?" He asked looking at her.

The woman turned and looked at him. "I'm fine." She said simply. "Are you the one looking for the female cop?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yeah did you see where she went?"

"Yeah Duma took her." She said simply.

Lucifer muttered softly. "For being one of my only mute brother's he has some nerve."

The woman turned and looked shocked at Lucifer. "Are you?"

Lucifer looked at her as his eyes flashed red. "Yeah, I am. What is he going to do to her?"

The woman bowed her head before she spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you, your highness. But he will try to break her and make or well force her to run in his race. If you can keep away from him until morning your freed. If not then you really don't what to know the bad things I have seen Duma do. To both human's and demon's alike as well." She said truthfully. "My name is Mimi he captured me three weeks ago."

Lucifer placed a hand on her head. "Demon or human?"

"Demon." She said as her eyes shifted a ghostly blue before they shifted to a normal shade of blue. "I hear the human's coming." She said shifting her head as her pointed ears came into view."

Lucifer looked at her. "I need to handle them you find your way to Lux and head up to the penthouse. I will be there when I get done." He shook his head slightly when she opened her mouth to speak to him about dealing with the humans. "Just go." He turned and walked towards the humans. "Ah, Dan good to see you."

Dan looked at him. "Yeah right where's Chloe?"

"One of Pierce's followers took her. I lost track of them when I went after her when she went to check on some movement."

"Dam must have been pay pack for her stabbing him?" Dan muttered softly.

"She didn't stab him."

Dan looked up at him. "Who did?"

"I did." He then told her what happened. "He said as he died I am now a monster." He said simply.

Dan looked at him funny. "Your far from being a monster. You were trying to protect Chloe and your own life." He said simply.

"But I killed a human." He said simply.

Dan shook his head slightly. "He was the monster. Though it would have been nice to know who was his teacher."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "He reminded me of a story I heard once about Eve being the cause behind Cain ended up as he did. And Cain wasn't the only one else cursed for his crimes on killing his own brother." He said simply. "Eve is a wicked woman."

"Well, we will campus the area and see where the guy ran off to and took Chloe. Go change and we will let you know when we have a clue." Dan patted him on his arm. "And thanks on trying to protect her again."

"Your welcome." Lucifer turned and headed out not really speaking to anyone. He got into his car and drove back to Lux in quiet.


	2. Explain it to me elf.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi explains what she knows about this game of Dumas.

It wasn't long until Lucifer arrived at Lux. He rode up the elevator up quietly as he tried to keep his mind from snapping at Mimi when the elevator stopped on his floor. He got out and walked towards her. "Explain?"

Mimi turned and looked at him. "Your brother came up with this stupid game since your father put him in charge of keeping people in hell. After your mother escaped and gave her another place to be." She said simply. "Though the game started off as something else. As a way for someone to understand what he was meaning without him speaking. Or that was the last person said to me before they went on there the last hunt."

"What happens if you lose?" Lucifer asked looking at her.

"I don't know but you never return to the holding cell in hell though!" Mimi said simply. "But he lets you out randomly and you're told to run to try to outrun and hide from him."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "What the hell is Duma thinking doing this?"

A white-haired angel with dark blue eyes dressed in white robes walked into the room. "He's lonely little brother. He took our father's vow of never speaking again. I couldn't stay down there anymore." He said softly.

Lucifer turned and glared at his one brother. "Remiel!"

Remiel sighed sadly. "I don't know how you took living down there for so long baby brother." He shook his head slightly. "We were forced by our father to take over. I tried to get father into ordering someone to take you back. But Amendiael stood firm against you going back." He shook his head slightly. "But father listened to him and not to the rest of us about someone guarding hell." He sighed softly. "I can't help you with Duma this is on you Samael but our father has one wish that you don't kill him."

"Then recall him back home and placed another in your places beside me?" Lucifer growled at his brother.

"I will relay your message back to our father." Remiel bowed his head before he turned and left by the balcony.

Lucifer shook his head slightly muttering under his breath. "Most of my siblings are idiots."

Mimi laughed softly. "Sorry, my little brother said the something like that the last time I saw him."

Lucifer looked at her. "Sorry. After I get her back safely I will do all I can to send you home."

Mimi smiled softly. "Thank you."

Lucifer sighed softly. "I just got to figure out where in hell he took her."

Neither pair hears the elevator open.

"Well, I was held in the dungeon. But that's not to say your brother Duma would put her there. As other's are placed in other rooms." Mimi said as she reached up and rubbed her left ear.

"Crap you don't think he would place her in the sleeping quarters." He growled at that thought. "If Duma has touched Chloe he will find out how much of a devil his baby brother is." He said as his face shifted into his devil form.

"OH GOD!"

Mimi and Lucifer turned to see a panicked Dan standing there.

"Look a human?" Mimi said as she pointed at Dan.

Lucifer looked at her annoyed. "Haha yes I know he's a human you pointy eared imp." He said as he walked towards Dan. "Calm down Dan and take a seat before you fall over." He said trying to guide him towards a chair.

"I'm not an imp you overgrown bat. I'm an elf there is a big difference you know." Mimi said with a shake of her head as she looked at Dan. "I always wanted to study a human up close before."

Dan looked freaked out as he turned and looked at Mimi. "Alien?"

"How rude!" Mimi said with her hands on her hips. "You sir are an elven racist."

Dan paled slightly. "Sorry, but shouldn't you be shorter?"

"So you think I can fit in your shoe and work on shoes like a nut case? Is that what you think all elves do still in this time period?" Mimi asked looking at him rather annoyed.

"No?" Dan shook his head. "I thought you were still a myth."

Mimi huffed and took a seat.

Lucifer shook his head at the pair. "Oh go get a room out of my loft you two." He shook his head slightly. "But it seems my brother Duma has taken Chloe."

Dan blinked a couple times. "Why?" He asked as he looked at Lucifer.

"No clue. But I'm going to go check out hell. You two check on Mazikeen and Linda." He walked into his closet and grabbed a baseball cap and tossed it at Mimi. "Cover the ears or you will have to explain it more than the purple hair."

Mimi huffed slightly. "Are they all racist then?"

"No, but I'm sure you don't want to deal with freaked out humans?" Lucifer said simply. "Can you keep an eye on her for me Dan. I did offer to send her home once I deal with my brother?"

Dan swallowed slightly. "Um yeah, do they know?"

"Mazikeen is a demon and Linda is a human who knows?" Lucifer said simply before his wings appeared and he vanished from sight.

Mimi grabbed the hat and put it on her head. "Let's go human." She said walking to the elevator.

Dan sighed softly as he got up and followed after her.


	3. Into hell.

It wasn't long until Lucifer stood outside the gate of hell. He slipped on in and started to walk in. Normally he would pop in get what he wanted and be out. But has he didn't know where his brother or Chloe could be inside hell he decided to take his time. He checked all the room's before he moved onto the next floor. It was a couple of hours until he finished all nine level's of hell plus the core aka the center of it all. He even checked his own bedroom in hell as well too. "I'm about to strangle my own brother." He grumbled as he turned and left as he headed for the exit.

A female popped out from one of the torture rooms. She gasped and quickly bowed when she saw Lucifer walking towards her. "Your Highness, you have returned to us?"

Lucifer looked at her and shook his head. "No Nimue I came here looking for my brother Duma. When was the last time he was here?"

"It has been months your highness!" Nimue said simply before she sighed softly. "He wanted to play a game. But we demon's are to busy with our tasks to do it." She said truthfully. "But I have had heard there have been bad things happening in these games of his." Nimue shook her head slightly. "Souls that shouldn't be here have been appearing here."

Lucifer's face grew cold. "I wish to speak to them. I take it you and the other demon's are keeping them elsewhere. Since they shouldn't be here?"

Nimue nodded her head slightly. "Since we have no other way of getting a hold of you we have." She turned and walked away from him. "Follow me, your highness." She said simply.

Lucifer followed Nimue into a room he hadn't thought about it. He walked in and was shocked at all these souls are gathered in this room. Some were humans and others were other magical creatures. "Were you all forced into Duma's games?" He asked looking at them.

The spirts pulled back from him.

Nimue held up her hands. "It's okay. He is the true king of hell. The person who sent your souls here is one of his brother's Duma." She said simply. "You can trust him."

Lucifer nodded his head. "Once I deal with Duma. I will return to rejudge your souls to their right location."

Nimue looked at him. "You're not going to stay though are you?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, there is someone I need to save from my brother though."

Nimue smiled softly. "She is a lucky girl."

The spirts lined up one at a time to speak to Lucifer about the games they were forced into. It seemed over all that once he got bored of you and he captures you that final time. If no one else is in the area for him to grab you are killed. Or your killed none the less just because he feels like it.

Lucifer glared darkly. "I'm going to wring my brother's neck." He sighed simply before he placed his hands together and prayed for his little sister. "Azarel can you take these souls to the silver gate?"

Azarel saw the soul's her brother pointed to and was shocked. "Yes. I will ask Amendiael to help and make sure its sealed until another guard can be trusted." She said simply. "I hope you find her."

"So do I. Hopefully I don't kill my own brother." He walked away before he muttered softly. "Again." He left hell and appeared in his loft not long after Mimi and Dan had walked out. He headed to his car and sighed softly before he looked up skywards at his father. "Father all I ask you right now to protect Chloe until I can be by her side again." He looked tearful. "I know she didn't take it well seeing my true face. But I love her more then I have ever loved even you back in the day." He smiled softly. "Please for me and those of my siblings who know her. And see how much I care about her." He sighed softly as he started up his car and started to drive.


	4. Chloe wakes up.

Chloe groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around with a wince. She blinked a couple times as she made out a little girl in the corner away from her. "Are you hurt?" She asked softly.

The little girl squeaked and curled up tighter.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said holding out her hand. "I'm Chloe what's your name?"

The little girl looked at Chloe's hand then to her face. "Star." She said simply as she reached out and took Chloe's hand and shook it. "You're the first human I have met." She said with a soft smile.

Chloe looked at the little girl in rather dirty clothes. "Really what are you?"

Star smiled cutely. "I'm an elf like my mommy and twin brother."

"Where is your brother?" Chloe asked seeing only Star in the room with her.

Star looked sad. "Duma is hunting him now."

"I'm sorry. Is there a way for us to get a hold of someone outside of his building? Cause I know someone who helps us get free and can stand toe to toe to this Duma." Chloe said with a smile.

Star shook her head slightly. "No. And human's can't stand toe to toe to an angel silly."

"He's not human?" Chloe said truly. "He's the devil himself and he's a good guy." She said with a smile. "Where is your mom?"

Star looked rather sad when asked about her mom. "She went out earlier but she didn't come back you returned in her place." She said simply. "She must be dead now." She pouted cutely.

"Does your mom have short purple hair?" Chloe asked simply.

Star looked up then. "Yes, did he kill her?"

"I don't think so?" Chloe asked. "He knocked me in the head." She said simply. "We are going to just have to find a way to get a message out for Lucifer to get." She said simply as she slowly got up and headed to the window and look out into the blackness of nothing. "Odd?" She said simply. "I don't see anything I know."

"Just means your not in your home town!" Star said simply as she looked over at Chloe.

Chloe sighed softly as she looked up skyward. "Send someone to let your youngest son know where I am." She whispered softly before she looked out and thought she saw what looked like a shape of a building. But what that building was she really couldn't tell you what it is right now. She turned just as she heard a pop and turned around quickly.

Duma appeared and tossed the young boy at Star.

"SISTER!" He wrapped his arms around Star holding her tightly to him.

"I missed you, Drago?" Star muttered as she clung to her brother. "Mother is gone." She sniffed as she clung to her brother.

Duma walked right up to Chloe and pointed at her.

"Why steal these people to play your stupid games. She stood there looking at him firmly. "Those who find out about these games of yours is going to get rather cranky with you."

Duma shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk away from her.

"What about the true king of hell your baby brother. What do you think Lucifer will do to you for these games." She asked as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Duma stopped and seemed to think about it for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I know Lucifer and by taking me you have made the devil really cranky." She hoped what she was saying wasn't a lie. And that Lucifer was trying to locate her. "Yeah, the brother you knew as Samael. Was kicked out of his home by his father while none of you really tried to help him. Because of your and the other siblings, an action's he rose again now as Lucifer or Satan if you want to use that name too." Chloe shook her head slightly. "Think about it. Let us go and I will make sure Lucifer leaves you alone. But keep this is up and it will be a fight between brothers. And would your father want that?"

Duma froze for a couple moments before he quietly left the cage and walked away.

Chloe sighed softly as she shook her head slightly. "Now I can understand Lucifer more."

Drago looked at her. "I think Duma is going to hunt you next."

Chloe looked at him. "Why hasn't he tried to hunt your sister?"

Drago sighed softly. "Because my sister is like our father. But thankfully she hasn't come into her powers yet."

Chloe sighed softly. "You can explain it to me later. Why don't you two get some rest okay?"

Drago tucked his sister in and laid down beside her. Before he fell asleep next to his little sister.

Chloe sighed softly as she looked up skywards and shook her head. She placed her hands together and tried to pray. 'Lucifer we need your help. Please hurry and find us." She paused for a couple of moments before she finished her mental pray. 'I love you Lucifer Morningstar.' She stayed guard as she let the children sleep as she refused to fall asleep as she tried to pray to all of Lucifer's siblings and his father too. In the hopes, one of them would help Lucifer to find her. As the sun came up she was standing at the window looking out as she whispered again. "I'm not in Kanas anymore Lucifer." She said as she saw the Elifile Tower from her window. "Oh boy."

Star whispered softly. "Who is this Lucifer you speak of?"

Chloe turned and looked at her with a soft smile. "Duma's baby brother aka the devil himself." She whispered back to the little girl. "He's a good guy even when he wants others to think otherwise of him."

Star giggled softly. "Sounds like my late father."

Chloe smiled softly. "At least your not in here alone."

Star nodded her head slightly. "I have you and big brother."

Chloe nodded her head. "Yes, you do have that." She laid down on the ground and started to get some rest then.

Star watched Chloe sleep. She turned her head and looked at Drago. "Seems Mimi got away."

Drago looked at her annoyed. "You mean mom. Why can't you call her that?"

Star shrugged her shoulders as they quietly talked about how they could try again to get out.


	5. Where in the world is Duma?

Dan lead the way to Linda's office and knocked lightly on the door. "Linda are you in?"

Linda opened the door a crack. "I'm busy um did you need something?"

Dan poked his foot into the door jam. "Yeah to talk about something crazy or the fact Lucifer's brother has taken Chloe. Isn't even the crazy thing I have heard about today."

Linda looked at him funny. "Huh?"

"Let him in Linda." Mazikeen said from the couch.

Linda held the door open. "Alright, what happened?"

Dan walked in and turned and looked at Mazikeen and Linda as he saw Mimi stand to the side. "Did you both know that Lucifer is really the devil?" He asked once Linda closed the door.

Mazikeen and Linda both spoke at the same time. "Yes."

Mazikeen looked at him. "So he told you." She shrugged her good shoulder as she winced slightly. "Cain's goons."

Dan blinked. "Who's Cain?"

Linda looked at him. "You knew him as Pierce and that is Cain the son of Adam and Eve just FYI." She said simply. "Mazi is a demon and I am a human who forced Lucifer into showing me the truth." She said simply. "You're telling me that one of Lucifer's own brothers took Chloe? Why?"

Dan shrugged his shoulders.

Mimi held up a couple fingers. "Its Duma who did it and he's playing a hunting game." She sighed sadly as she looked at there shocked faces.

Mazikeen blinked a couple times. "His 'mute' brother is playing a hunting game why?"

Suddenly the door opened to Linda's office as Lucifer walked in closing the door behind him. He looked at Mazikeen. "You okay?" He turned and looked at Mimi. "You're not telling me everything so speak or else."

Mimi sighed softly. "My husband tried to sell our daughter, not to Duma but to a demon into hell. My mother and father tried to stop him from sending her there. But I and my son Drago was pulled in as well." She said simply. "The demon was happy to get three for one. Before he could do what he wanted to do to my daughter. Duma showed up and killed the demon." She leaned back against Linda's desk. "I thought we could be free now. But Duma had another idea once he found out the powers my daughter should get when she is older. He decided to keep her in a cage and all those he captured with her too. Along with Drago and myself were kept there to all forced into this hunt over and over again." She said simply. "I have been trying to find a way out to get a hold of my family to get help. But until I ran into your friend there hasn't been a way for me to get help."

Everyone looked at her sadly.

"What are you going to do about your husband?" Linda asked looking at her.

"I'm going to invoke the elven divorce?" Mimi said simply. "There hasn't been one in a century so I might need a second in my place." She said simply. "Thankfully it can be anyone I choose to pick." She looked at Lucifer. "I help you will you help me?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I think we would all help. Though Mazikeen before you go all badass bitch on someone you might want to heal up first?" He looked at her with a smile. "Just saying?" He said chuckling softly himself. "Anyway do we have any idea where Duma's hideout really is?"

"Maybe?" Mimi said simply. "I might know if I can see a map of your city's." She said simply. "Or you can try praying to your brother?"

Lucifer looked at her annoyed. "He's doesn't want to be summed by me the dam little mute." He looked at Linda. "Yes I know he isn't really mute it's our father's idea." He shook his head slightly. "Still he's a twit."

Mimi shook her head at them as she walked over Linda's open computer. "Helpful." She said as she sat in front of the computer and started to type away at lightning speed.

Everyone looked at her shocked expect Lucifer who just stood there watching her.

"I found the city and let my family know I'm alright but that Duma still has my children." She said simply. "They are going to let me deal with my soon to be ex-husband when I return." She said simply.

"So he's what?" Linda asked.

"He's caged up for what he did!" Mimi said simply.

"That's all good and stuff but where is Duma?" Lucifer asked rather annoyed.

"Italy!" Mimi said simply. "You can fly there and deal with this faster then we can get a plane."

"Plane would be fine but we are taking a private jet. And no Mazi you're going to stay and heal. Mimi, I and Dan will go and get her back and the children. If we need something I will call." He looked at Linda. "When she can be moved to take her and your self to one of my houses until she is healed up or we are back?"

Linda nodded her head slightly. "Will do. Um, Dan, can you help me take her down to my car?"

Dan nodded his head slightly. "Sure though how did I get roped into going to Italy?" He asked as he helped Mazi get up and walked her out the door once Linda opened it.

Mazi looked at him. "Are you going to say no to the devil?"

Dan just sighed before he muttered. "Just text me the location for the plane Lucifer." He said as he walked out with Mazi and Linda.

Lucifer looked at Mimi. "If you rather you can go home and wait?"

Mimi shook her head slightly. "No, they are my children."

Lucifer nodded his head as they walked out together.


	6. Going Mute.

Chloe woke up hours later and pulled her self backward when she found her self face to face with Duma himself. "Your brother is going to kick your ass for taking me." She said putting on her brave face.

Duma shrugged before he shook his head slightly. He turned and headed towards the door.

Chloe stood up. "You're telling me you're not scared or worried about your baby brother Lucifer?"

Duma stopped and turned around to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that little brother of yours. The one who used to rule over all of hell." She put her hands in her pockets. "If I know your little brother like I do he is coming and not even your father can protect you from a rather cranky devil." She said simply. "Let us go and you have my word I will keep him from wringing your neck."

Duma walked up to her and poked her in the forehead.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak a yet nothing came out.

Duma patted her on her head before he turned and left the cell.

Star and Drago walked over to her. "We will just have to buy our time until he gets here or well if he comes here."

Chloe tried to speak again and still nothing. She patted the kids on their heads as the three settled in as Chloe mutely prayed for Lucifer to hurry up and save them.


	7. Arrive and off to hunt.

It was a day later when Lucifer walked out to the balcony and looked around as he quietly called out to Chloe. 'Hold on I am getting closer.' He knew it was silly as she is human and he isn't. But he had to try something though he knew it was rather silly. He put his hands together and tried once again to summon Duma to him.

"Your brother isn't answering is he?" Dan asked yawning softly. He had crashed shortly after he got here. "I guess we will have to go about it the hard way then."

Mimi walked out wearing nothing but a buttoned-up shirt and her hair was more spiked then normal. "I got in contacted to the magical creatures in the area. I asked them if they noticed a pure angelic force in the area or children or other people going missing." She said simply. "Thankfully no one else has been taken but they did tell me where to go to locate the angelic force." She said simply as she pointed out a spot on the map. "They said there is something there. I thought we could all get dressed, grab a quick breakfast before we go knock his door in?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "To bad your an elf you would make one hell of a demon."

Mimi chuckled softly. "My elven race is known for fighting among other things." She bowed her head slightly. "But from a king of hell, I will take it." She turned as she walked out of the room.

Lucifer looked over at Dan. "Eyes off her ass. She is still currently married."

Dan blinked slightly trying not to blush. "I wasn't!" He muttered half-heartedly. "What are you going to do if Chloe wants nothing to do with you after this?"

Lucifer looked really sad. "I will accept what she wants." He turned and walked away.

Dan sighed softly before he went and got dressed.

It wasn't long until they were on there way down the road.

Once they got there they had finished off their breakfast as the three got out of the car. Dan walked up to the door and tried the door but it was locked. "There is no way I can get this unlocked as its a keypad door lock."

Mimi took a look at it. "I never have seen this model before."

Lucifer shook his head slightly as he pushed his way past the pair and slammed his shoulder into the door sending it open with a crash. "You two go that way I am heading upwards. If you find them call out."

Mimi and Dan nodded their heads as they walked off together.

Lucifer turned and headed up the stairs as he got higher up the tower he could feel it and his eyes shifted red. He knew he was getting closer to his prey his brother or Chloe, either way, he was coming. And there will be hell to pay if he came across his big brother right now.


	8. Duma on hold.

Lucifer kept on walking up the tower until he stood there facing his brother. He looked past him to see Chloe and the children. He looked back at his big brother with a rather annoyed look. "Let them go, Duma, I don't want to hurt you but still. You made the mistake of taking her. And the kids to now that I know about them and the others too." He said simply.

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Star looked up at her and then towards Lucifer. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Chloe blushed.

Draco chuckled softly. "I say so."

Chloe tried to speak again but nothing came out again.

Lucifer kept his gaze on Duma. "I mean it, Duma."

Duma shook his head slightly before shooing that Lucifer had to leave.

Lucifer walked closer towards his brother. "Duma" His face shifted into his devil face.

Star and Draco moved closer to Chloe.

Chloe pat the kids on their heads. She looked at Lucifer and nodded her head briefly at him. As if she is telling him to do it.

Duma put his hand up stopping his brother as he stood up from his chair.

"Duma father wishes to speak to you now. But your to let them go and restore Chloe's voice to her before you leave." Azarel said from the window.

Duma seemed to make a quiet huff before he turned and headed into the cell. He walked over and poked Chloe in her head. He turned and walked out and headed towards the window.

"You're still one of my big brothers Duma and I love you. But if you ever take the woman I am in love with again. I will show you first hand how powerful your baby brother really is. Is that clear Duma?" Lucifer said looking at him annoyed.

Duma sighed and nodded his head. He reached out and patted his baby brother on his head. Before he turned and stepped out of the window and flying off.

Lucifer grunted when he felt something hit him. He looked down and smirked seeing Chloe wrapping her arms around his waist. "Your safe now Chloe?" He said smiling softly as he took to his human form again. "Kids your mom is downstairs."

Star grinned at him. "Thank you, Mr. Devil." She ran down the stairs first.

Draco looked at Lucifer. "Thank you for bringing our mom here." He ran after his sister.

"I'm sorry!" Chloe whispered softly against him.

"What are you sorry about?" Lucifer asked looking at her.

"For running off as I did. Without talking to you first but I did find those kids though." She said looking up at him. "The whole thing of you being right all along is a rather shock."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "You should have seen Linda's face when I showed her my true face. She forced the subject though but she took it well." He smiled softly at her. "If you want time once we get home after dropping Mimi and her kids off. And I have to help her with something. I totally understand Chloe just know I love you. I don't want you to freak out or shut me out." He said before he tried to step back from her.

Chloe didn't let him go. "It's okay."

"You can let me go, Chloe?" Lucifer said softly.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I don't want to." She leaned into him before she whispered softly against his shirt. "I love you too Lucifer." She looked up at him and smiled softly.

Lucifer smiled softly before he bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back. "You know Mazikeen really is a demon."

"I figured oh is she okay?" Chloe asked looking around for her.

"Cain I mean Piece's men kept her locked up. But she got out and made sure Linda was safe. I have them in a safe place healing though Mazikeen would have come running to help me save you." Lucifer smirked.

"Who's Cain?" Chloe asked confused.

"The son of Adam and Eve and since he killed his brother. He was cursed to live forever and over time he ended up becoming the person you knew as Marcus Pierce." He said simply. "Though no matter what you did he kept coming back. But he isn't coming back and he is in hell where he belongs."

Chloe reached up and pulled Lucifer down to her before she softly kissed him on his lips. "We should go before those kids run off with there mom and who did you bring as back up?"

"Dan your ex?" Lucifer said simply.

"Does he?" Chloe started to ask.

"I told him and showed him!" Lucifer said simply. "He freaked but still." He took Chloe's hand and walked out of the tower with her.


	9. Resting

Mimi knelt down and hugged her children tightly to her. "I missed you both."

Drago gasped as he tried to push his mom away from him. "Mom you're squishing us."

Star snuggled her mom. "I'm happy here."

Dan chuckled softly. "Just like when I see my daughter."

Drago looked shocked seeing a human near his mom. "Mom behind us. We will protect you from the human."

Dan looked shocked.

Mimi cracked up laughing. "It's okay Drago."

Lucifer walked into the room. "Is the little elfling trying to protect his mommy from a big bad weak little human."

Chloe smacked Lucifer in his chest. "Behave."

Dan shook his head slightly. "We should get going before Duma returns?"

Lucifer agreed. "The car is outside. We shall go get Mimi's kids and Chloe cleaned up and some clean clothes. Before we take you and your kids back home."

Mimi smiled softly. "Thank you, your highness." She bowed her head to Lucifer.

"Odd." Dan and Chloe muttered softly at the same time.

Lucifer ushered them outside and into the car. It was a tight fit but everyone got in there and they headed back to the hotel. Once there everyone headed up to the room and Chloe was dragged or well walked towards Lucifer's room. "You can wear something of mine until we get you some clean clothes." He said once the door was closed.

Chloe smiled softly. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek before she headed into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. 'Dam I wanted to join in.' He quietly chuckled to himself as he left the room 'To bad the shower isn't big enough for the two of us. Even if there wasn't any sex between us yet.'

Dan looked up when Lucifer walked back in the room. "You look a little defeated?"

"Wanting to join in on someone's shower when the shower isn't big enough for two. Does that sound like I am defeated?" Lucifer asked looking at Dan.

"Yes!" Dan said simply.

Mimi walked out of her room and sighed softly. "I quicked ordered the kids clothes."

Lucifer nodded his head before he flipped open his phone and made a call for some clothes for Chloe. "Once they have been rested and fed we shall head out if that's okay for you Mimi?"

Mimi nodded her head slightly. "Yes, that's fine."

A few hours later everyone was in the main room enjoying food and dessert too.

"When are we heading home mom?" Drago asked looking at his mother.

"Tomorrow after you, your sister, and Miss Chloe have some rest. We will all head out as a group is that okay son?" Mimi asked looking at her son.

Drago nodded his head slightly. "Yeah."

It wasn't long until the kids headed to sleep. Mimi sat down on the couch drinking a cup of coffee as she looked into the fire.

Dan sat down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Mimi turned and looked at him. "Yeah, thanks for asking." She leaned against his arm. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, it's cool?" Dan muttered softly as he leaned his head on top of her head.

Chloe turned and looked at Lucifer. "I will..." She tried not to squeak when Lucifer picked her up in his arms. "Lucifer?"

"Your sleeping with me. And I do mean sleep this isn't the company I would want around to have sex with you." He tried not to blush as he spoke.

Chloe smirked softly. "I agree." She said softly before she snuggled up against him until he placed her on the bed.

Lucifer crawled into bed beside her.

Chloe wiggled up against him.

"Comfy?

"Yes, in fact, I am thanks for asking." She giggled softly.

Lucifer chuckled softly before he whispered softly. "Love you, Chloe." He said before he closed his eyes.

"Love you too Lucifer." She said before she fell asleep against him.


	10. Welcome to the magical world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A male clearly hitting on a male :D *cough* Poor Dan *cough* hehe

The next morning after breakfast they packed up and headed back to the plane. Once they were on board Lucifer turned and looked at Mimi. "So how do we get to your homeland?"

Mimi smiled softly. "England, where we have to go, threw Stonehenge to make it through the vail."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Alright." He looked at Dan and Chloe. "If you two want to return to LA after we get to England its cool."

Dan smiled softly. "I called our fellow cop's and let them know that Chloe is safe. But we are helping someone out before we return home."

Chloe smiled softly. "I'm not leaving your side Lucifer. Besides, I don't want to end up having to deal with one of your siblings alone again."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yeah Duma has issues as of late." He said before the jet took off.

Once the jet landed it was Mimi that lead the way for them to rent a couple cars with Dan, Mimi, and Drago in one car with Chloe, Lucifer, and Star in the second car. Just in case if anyone attacked them. But as they drove to stone henge they were fine. They walked the rest of the way. After they waited for the guests to leave them. Mimi walked in the center and placed her hands on the center stone and as her eyes glowed brightly and her hair stood more on its roots she spoke one word clear as day. "LATA!"

Dan looked at Lucifer. "Huh?"

Lucifer quietly chuckled. "She said 'open' in elvish."

"Oh?" Dan whispered softly.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him.

Mimi looked at them. "Everyone going in may you enter with no harm for those who lay within." She said before she stepped through the portal.

Star and Drago followed together.

"This will be fun?" Dan muttered as he followed after them.

Chloe smiled softly before she turned and looked at Lucifer. "I just wanted you to know I trust you." She followed after the others.

Lucifer smiled a very true and real smile as he looked up at the sky. "Thank you old man." He said before he jumped into the portal after them.

Mimi was waiting for them as the portal closed behind Lucifer. "Welcome to the magical world of all magical creatures."

Dan and Chloe looked around to see what looked like there world but it was full of magical creatures. "Are all the magical creatures here?"

Star giggled softly. "Yes even Dracula himself. It's nice when he wants to be."

Drago laughed softly. "He's just scared of you sis."

"HEY MIMI DARLING!" Came the voice of a male that came running towards them quickly.

Mimi turned and smirked softly. "Doctor its good to see you." She said to the male neko with black and white hair that was dressed in doctor scrubs. And wore all black underneath his clothes as well too. "I brought some friends with me."

The doctor turned and looked at Dan and checked him over very, very slowly. "My, my, my what a tasty little tidbit you are." He said stepping closer towards Dan. "I would love to take a taste of you." He leaned in sniffing slightly. "Ah even better." He said pulling back licking his bottom lip. "Yummy little human I would love to cover in chocolate to be licked off so very, very slowly."

Dan blushed as he stepped back and then stepped behind Mimi. "Dude back off I like females."

The doctor shrugged his shoulders and turned and looked at Chloe. "Well, just my lucky day a second tasty little human to feast on. Wouldn't you like that..." Before he could finish what he was saying he felt someone hit him on his head. He turned and looked at Lucifer. "Ow that hurt you know." He pouted giving him the kitty cat look of doom.

Lucifer looked at him unfazed. "She's spoken for." He growled at.

The doctor rubbed his head. "By who?"

Lucifer gave him a wicked smirk as he answered him. "Me." He held out his hand to him. "Lucifer Morningstar aka the king of hell aka the youngest son of god."

The doctor took Lucifer's hand and shook it happily. "If you ever want to share her I am always open for a threesome." He winked at Chloe before he gave them his name. "The name is Doctor Soren Gray."

"SOREN STOP TRYING TO MOLEST EVERYONE!" Came a female's voice that was growing closer towards them.

Chloe laughed softly at Dan's discomfort and how Alpha that Lucifer was being. "Your wife?"

Soren shook his head slightly. "Worse my sister or well my twin sister." He turned and looked at the woman with the long purple hair, bright purple eyes, with purple lips, and dressed in purple as well too. "Ah sis it seems Mimi brought us some mice to play with even the devil himself too."

The girl who is basically drenched in purple held out her hand to Lucifer. "I'm sorry about my brother and my name is Naku Gray." She didn't shake the hands of the humans or hugged the children or even touched Mimi. "Sorry, my brother forgot to tell you he is a death neko as am I." Naku turned and walked the children towards the waiting car.

Chloe and Dan turned towards Mimi. "Death neko's?"

Mimi sighed softly. "They are the only known pair and they really are twins. But Soren can heal a person with a touch or he can take away your life force in the same touch. Though if you want to keep him from trying to molest you just give him chocolates or sweets work too." She said with a soft smile.

"Wow, that much makes it hard for him to get close to anyone?" Chloe muttered softly.

"Yes but not impossible. Unlike his sister who can't touch a single person ever. If she kisses someone on the lips she will kill you." Mimi walked after her children dragging Soren along with her.

Dan turned and looked at Chloe and Lucifer then. "She could touch you?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Because I am the king of hell. Though she didn't hold on long so it was fine."

Dan nodded his head before he followed after them.

Lucifer placed an arm around Chloe's shoulders trying not to lean on her.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked looking at him.

"I will be. I do have something to tell you later that is really important." Lucifer said softly. "Nothing bad just an annoyance."

"What you're still married?" She asked looking at him annoyed.

"NO!" Lucifer said a little too loudly. He sighed before he leaned in and whispered the truth about her in her ear. He pulled her close against him. "Are you okay?" He whispered into her hair.

Chloe felt the tears well in her eyes. "I'm not real?" She whispered softly.

Lucifer pulled her back to look into her eyes. "Your very real as every part of me is. More so when your anywhere near me woman." He tilted her chin up to make her look into his eyes. "Your feelings for me is real as is mine for you. Always remember that my queen."

Chloe blinked slightly before she smirked softly. "I'm not a queen." Before she took his hand and guided or well pulled him towards the others.

Lucifer smirked as he followed after her. 'Not yet. But hopefully, you will be in due time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think of Doctor Soren Gray and Naku Gray. *Snuggles her death neko's* They are my babies.


	11. Helping out.

They arrived outside a lovely rather modern mansion. As soon as they got there Star and Drago was out the door and running up the stairs towards elf's. "GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" They said as the others got out of the car.

The grandparents hugged them tightly. "You two go on inside. Your mother will be along shortly. She has that issue to deal with okay?"

Drago nodded his head slightly. "Yes, grandma." He turned and looked at Lucifer. "Thank you for coming to help our mom." He bowed to him.

Star smiled brightly at Lucifer. "Thank you, Mr. Devil." She said cutely before she headed inside with her big brother.

The grandparents with the same purple hair as Mimi turned and looked at Lucifer. "Mr. Devil?"

Lucifer nodded his head as he stood beside Chloe. "Yes, the one and the same. Lucifer Morningstar it's been a long time since I have seen you, Angelica."

Angelica aka the grandmother blushed as she stood shocked seeing him there. "Samael?" She placed her fingers on her lips. "I missed you." She saw how Chloe was looking at her. She smiled softly. "Don't worry miss he is your man. And I was nothing more than a youngling when I first met Lucifer." She turned and looked at her husband. "I'm very happy now with this man." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you again." She blushed before she turned and headed inside with her grandchildren.

Lucifer quietly shook his head. "Still gets shy about her emotion's."

The grandfather chuckled softly. "She has her moments." He pointed down the road. "Soren and Naku can take you the punishment area." He looked at Mimi. "I had all your and the kid's things moved into the main house while you were gone. All his money has been placed into two accounts under Drago and Star's names for when they come of age."

Mimi smiled at her father. "Thank you, father."

The grandfather bowed his head and headed inside.

Soren looked at the group. "Follow." He said simply as he walked them down the road towards a barn. A large group of people was waiting for them. "This is a fight with no rules except one. The winner kills the looser for realsing Mimi from her idiot husband."

Lucifer walked to the edge of the ring and removed his jacket and shirt. He handed them to Chloe. "I got this remember who I am."

Chloe looked up at him. "If not I am coming after your ass."

Lucifer cracked up laughing then. "Love you too." He bent his head and kissed her on her lips. "For luck." He winked at her as he headed inside the ring.

Dan looked at Chloe. "Why did he sound like he was trying to ease a person who is full of worry?"

Chloe whispered into Dan's ear the truth.

"Wish I knew that back then." He muttered softly as he watched as they squared off.

"I'm not going to let Mimi go ever." The man growled at launched himself at Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at him bored as he reached out and took a hold of his throat and squeezed. "I know where you're going to end up." He said turning his head to look at him as his eyes glowed bright red.

The man saw this and horror showed on his face as he clawed at Lucifer's hand. "What are you?"

Lucifer smirked darkly at him. "Your worse nightmare." He said before he threw him to the side snapping his neck easily when he landed. "Weak." He rolled his eyes as he turned and walked back to Chloe and took his shirt and jacket from her and put them back on. He looked at Mimi. "You're free."

Mimi hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She then hugged Chloe and Dan with a blush on her cheeks as her hug with Dan lasted longer than the other two. She let him go and looked at them. "You three are always welcome back here." She turned and started to quickly walk away.

Dan stood there watching her walk away feeling his heart breaking again.

Chloe sighed softly. "Let's head back to the portal."

Soren and Naku both nodded their heads. "This way please."

They headed to the car and once they were inside it they rode quietly back to the portal.

Soren opened the portal for them. He looked at the group. "If you ever want to play with me. You know where I am." He winked at them.

Lucifer glared at Soren as he used Chloe out of the portal before she could speak to the Perv.

Dan shook his head at him. "Um no." He turned to walk into the portal.

"DAN!" Came a woman's voice.

Dan turned and saw Mimi running towards him pretty quickly. "Mimi?"

Mimi kissed him deeply on his lips. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I got you something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a purple heart on it. "I hope it guides you to the one who has always meant to be yours. When you decide to ask it. Just hold it in your hands and whisper, or speak, or even think to your self meles."

Dan smiled softly. "Thank you." He said simply before he turned and walked out of the portal.

Mimi stood there as the portal closed when the tears fell down her face. "Melinyes."

Soren looked at his sister with a raised eyebrow.

Naku whispered into his ear. "She said she loves him."

Soren nodded his head slightly. "Ah okay then."

Mimi wiped the tears away before she turned and headed home.


	12. Fun in the shower.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT is in here finally :D

They returned home and everything returned to normal after the captain yelled at them for taking off.

One day Lucifer walked into the police station and glanced over at Dan and saw how lost he seemed to be. "You miss her?"

Dan blinked slightly as he looked up at him. "No, I don't know what you're talking about." He quickly walked past him then.

Chloe looked at Lucifer. "Do you think those two could make it work?"

Lucifer gave her a rather slow but deadly smile as he looked at her. "If I think we can make this work they can." He winked at her.

Chloe blushed. She swallowed before she looked down at her paperwork and muttered softly. "Pervert."

"You have no idea, my queen?" Lucifer muttered softly. Before he stood up and walked after Dan.

Ella walked over and sat down across from Chloe. "So have you two, well you know?"

Chloe looked up shocked. "I know what?"

Ella gave Chloe a rather annoyed look then. "Really you're going to make me ask it?"

Chloe nodded her head mutely.

"Have you two had sex yet?" Ella asked annoyed. "It has been months and Dan's clearly pining for that woman who gave him that necklace."

Chloe sighed softly. "He doesn't want too."

Ella gave Chloe a look that clearly read 'Girl, please.' Before she shook her head slightly. "Oh, he wants to with you and only you." She reached out and patted Chloe on her hand. "Someone will watch Trixie for you while you get a piece of that man. Who clear as day loves you." She stood up. "Just let me know when." She goes to walk away.

Chloe reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You think you could watch her tonight. Though I do need to talk to Dan about his feels for Mimi."

Ella nodded her head slightly. "Sure." She said with a smile before she hugged her friend and whispered in her ear. "Enjoy him." She giggled before she stood up and walked away leaving Chloe sitting there blushing.

Later that night Lucifer sat alone he had spent time earlier talking to Dan. Telling him whenever he wanted to go to England he would send him there. When he came back from the trip he fixed how his elevator's worked. He knew the females and males of his past weren't happy about it. But he was doing this for his woman. He poured himself a drink and took a swig as he walked towards his bedroom. He finished his drink and set the glass down and stripped naked as he walked into his bathroom and turned on the water for his large enough for four people or him and his wings out but just barely. He walked into the shower and let the water pour over him as his mind mentally brought Chloe to him. He took his cock in his hand as he slowly ever so slowly teased or well tortured himself with his hand. He let out a whimper as he kept on torturing himself with his own hand on his cock.

"Can I help you with that?" Came a woman's voice from outside his shower.

Lucifer jumped and turned towards her as his eyes shot open. "CHLOE!" He said shocked to see her standing there as he was stroking himself. "Um, why are you here?" He asked her looking at her confused.

Chloe smiled at how cute he was being as she caught him masturbating in his very own shower. "Do you want help with that?" She asked smirking at him.

Lucifer was glad that it was Chloe and not some strange person who broke in. "Only if you want to tend to what you cause." He said leaning back against his shower wall as he watched her. "Enter if you dare."

Chloe smiled as she stripped off her clothes. She had already removed her shoes and socks off in his bedroom once she saw where he is. She had left her gun in the safe he put in for her even though they weren't sleeping together yet. She took her hair down and tossed the tie onto the pile of her clothes as she walked into the shower and walked right up to him. "Now I dare." She said with a smile.

Lucifer grinned at her before he bent his head and kissed her on her lips.

Chloe moaned into his kiss as she tried to deepen it herself.

Lucifer pulled back from her lips and turned her around in the shower as he slowly ran his hands over her body. "I could spend the rest of time worshiping this body of yours."

Chloe blushed that turned into a groan as she felt his hand between her legs torturing her nub as he stood right behind her once again. "Lucifer." She moaned out that caught in her throat when he trusted three fingers deeply into her over and over.

Lucifer leaned into her ear as he had his hips flushed with her ass. "Burn for me, Chloe."

Chloe rode it for as long as she could before she threw her head back as she came for him groaning loudly as her eyes almost rolled up into her head.

Lucifer kept up his torture until he drew her towards another one but stopped and removed his fingers.

Chloe gasped when he stopped and removed his fingers. She turned around to face him as she glared up at him. "Meanie." She said sternly.

Lucifer smirked at her before he bent down and picked her up in his arms wrapping her legs around his waist. "Want help with that problem?" He asked with a wicked smile.

Chloe blushed as she looked into his hungry but fiery eyes. She licked her bottom lip as she reached down between them. "I think you're the one with the problem Lucifer." She said when her hand wraps around his cock and slowly stroke him. "I have the sheath for that fiery sword of yours." She said placing the head of his cock against the center of her pussy.

Lucifer bit the bottom of his lip as he looked at her slightly shocked by her. "And what is it you really want Chloe?"

Chloe leaned in so he could hear her over the falling water. "I want to be defiled by the devil and my boyfriend at the same time." She said running her nails lightly on his shoulder blades. "Do you think they can help me with that?"

Lucifer's fingers dug into her ass as he leaned her against the wall as he slid himself into her slowly as his eyes glowed red as he looked into her eyes. "I think we both can help you with that Chloe."

Chloe groaned when Lucifer bottomed out inside of her and held still. "Lucifer!" She groaned out his name as she came just by him entering her.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he looked at her. "My, my, you needed us this badly." He said with a wicked grin before he started to slam himself into her over and over again.

Chloe's nails dug into him as she is worked on his cock over and over again.

Lucifer didn't cum into her until he made her cum at least twice more before he trusted into her and deeply until he cums into her hard and deep with a loud groan.

Chloe's mouth was open on a slight scream when she came that final time.

After a while, Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. "You okay?"

Chloe mutely nodded her head. She whimpered as she was pulled off of Lucifer's cock. She stood there mutely as she let him wash her and leaned against him as he did so.

Lucifer turned off the water and pulled out a towel and dried her off. Before he wrapped her in a bathrobe. He kissed the top of her head as he saw her starting to drift off to sleep. He smiled as he dried off and helped her to his bed before he removed her bathrobe. He helped her to bed and tucked her in as he clawed in beside her.

Chloe wiggled against him. "Nap first." She muttered softly against him.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "And what comes after that? Hmm?"

"I defile you?" Chloe muttered against his skin before she yawned.

Lucifer ran his fingers lightly down her back slowly. "I would like that now go to sleep, my queen."

Chloe yawned again. "Why do you call me that?"

"The my queen bit?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Because I think of you as my queen as my partner and as my bride." He said trying not to blush.

Chloe kissed the spot right over his heart. "I love you too my sex kitten." She said before she yawned and let her self drift off to sleep.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "You're my sex kitten." He whispered softly before he fell asleep then.


	13. Dealing with Duma.

It was a few days later when a tall man with long smooth black hair and green eyes that seem to see everything walked down the stairs. He looked around when he stopped when he saw Lucifer talking to Chloe and he walked up to him. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer turned when he saw who was standing there before him. "Michael?" He smirked softly. "Its good to see you again Miska."

Michael smiled back at his baby brother. "We need you back home outside the gates of course but home." He said softly. "Sorry."

Lucifer mutely nodded his head. "Father still has the band in place?"

Michael nodded his head. "Yes but this is about Duma and who will handle your old 'job' while your away."

Lucifer nodded his head. "Alright." He turned and looked at Chloe. "I have to deal with this. But when I get back..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and handed it to her. "I will let you open it."

Chloe tried to open it and noticed there was a lock on it. "Really?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, it's rather devilish of me." He winked at her.

Chloe shook her head slightly. "I will see you when you return."

Lucifer smiled as he walked over to Dan and handed him his passport and a date on it. "Go to her." He said before he turned to walk away with one of his big brother's.

Dan looked down at it and blinked a couple times before he looked up and towards Lucifer then. "Go to who?"

Chloe looked over at Dan annoyed. "Your an idiot." She muttered softly.

Dan's eyes grew wide then. "OH!"

Later that day Lucifer stood outside the silver gates with his eldest's brother's Michael and Gabriel as Duma walked out with Azarel.

"Is guarding hell so borning you had to cause more death's brother?" Lucifer asked looking at Duma.

Duma shook his head slightly.

"Did you kill those people?"

Duma shook his head hard.

"Who did?"

Duma looked around then before he spoke. "Drago."

Lucifer looked shocked knowing that little elven kid did all the killing. "Why help him?"

Duma grew mute and just stood there.

Lucifer sighed softly before he walked over to Duma. "With me or any of us if you're in trouble Duma you can speak."

Duma hugged Lucifer back.

Lucifer stepped back and looked at his eldest brothers. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Leave Drago to us and Duma along with Remiel will go back to guarding hell?" Gabriel said looking at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I will make sure there are no more souls left in hell from this before I leave hell to you and Remiel?"

Duma nodded his head slightly before Lucifer takes off. "You could have told him it is his grandfather, not the grandson that is the killer?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders as they walked into the silver city then.

It took Lucifer a week to deal with hell and making sure everything is good before he returned. He walked into the police station and saw Chloe looking worried. "What's wrong?"

Chloe looked up sharply before she quickly got up from her desk. "Dan was attacked when he returned to check on Mimi. It seems Mimi's father tried to kill him after he tried to kill his own grandchildren."

Lucifer looked shocked. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know?" Chloe whispered softly before she jumped when her phone rang. "Hello?" She listened to it for a while. "Alright, I will tell her. I will send Lucifer to him." She hung up and walked Lucifer over to a closet. "She saved him but he can never leave." She leaned into Lucifer. "What am I going to tell Trixie or the others?"

Lucifer sighed softly. "The one thing I can't do and that's a lie but put a bit of truth. I will head to England and bring back an empty coffin that I will make sure its heavy. And if one day you want to tell Trixie the real truth we will together."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Your right." She kept a hold of him. "But you just got back."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "You miss me that much?" He looked down at her.

Chloe looked up at him. "Yes that side of me too pervert." She said before they headed out of the room and filled in the captain and other police officers too. She looked at the Captain. "Excuse me sir I need to go tell my daughter."

The Captain nodded his head.

Ella walked over to Lucifer. "You want someone to come with you?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, I can handle this." He smiled softly. "Just be there for Chloe and Trixie until I return."

Ella nodded her head slightly. "With pleasure."

Lucifer smiled at her. "Thanks." He walked up beside Chloe and took her hand and placed a key in her hands. "I will be back soon." He said before he left quietly.

Chloe stood there holding the key and smiled before she sobered up and headed out she had her daughter to speak too.


	14. Putting 'Dan' to rest.

Chloe had told her daughter her dad was 'dead' though he could never leave the area he was in. And that Lucifer was going to bring 'Dan' back so they could put him to rest.

Lucifer arrived a few days later and walked into the portal to look at Dan in his face. "You okay?"

Dan nodded his head slightly. "All in all, yeah. Do me a favor and be good to Chloe and try being a good father for Trixie. If she lets you step in my place."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Sure." He looked at the coffin. "So empty then?"

Dan and Mimi shook their heads. "Nope." They opened it to show what looked like a sleeping Dan. "Its there grandfather cursed to die in his sleep for his crimes and to look like me in my place."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly as Soren helped him load the coffin. "Enjoy your new life, Dan." He held out his hand to him. "Maybe somewhere someday I will see you again."

Dan smiled softly as he wrapped an arm around Mimi. "Hopefully. And Chloe has changed you for the better man."

"Thanks, douche bag Dan." Lucifer chuckled before he left.

It was a week later when Lucifer stood beside Chloe and Trixie as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Chloe guided them towards the car and inside when she sighed softly.

Lucifer got behind the wheel and drove them towards home.

Trixie spoke up finally. "Why didn't Mimi come to see father be put in the ground?"

Chloe spoke up before Lucifer could come up with a way out of it. "She didn't want to upset anyone. But she is really sorry you lost your father because of hers."

"Oh?" Trixie said softly. And was quiet all the way home even when they got out of the car and inside to her room.

Chloe watched her daughter walk off quietly.

"In a couple months or longer, whatever you think she needs. And move into one of my other buildings or a whole new house with me since we are getting married?" Lucifer asked looking at her.

Chloe smiled softly as she thought back to that day she held her crying daughter. Who had fallen asleep on her lap? She had open the box and found the ring laying there. 'Will you be my, queen of my heart for real? And marry this devil for now and until the end of time?' She was wearing the ring when Lucifer returned from getting 'Dan' for them. "That could be good for her."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "If we have any children I hope we have son's." He said softly.

Chloe looked at him. "Why?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "Brother's like my brother's when they know you end up making a mistake as I did. They will come to your aid or you to there aid." He smiled softly as he held her against him. "Brother my brother I love you like no other. No matter how much trouble we cause for our creators."

Chloe blinked a couple times. "Who said that?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Duma before he took the vow to go mute."

"Oh?" Chloe said softly as she quietly placed her hand on her stomach smiling softly to herself. "Let's go sit with Trixie." She slipped out of his arms and walked towards Trixie's room.

Lucifer smirked softly before he followed after her. Though he knew he would always follow no matter where she was heading.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Duma better returns Chloe before Lucifer comes hunting him.


End file.
